rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Amet Revfold/Feed Me To The Sharks
Let's start with formal introductions. Greetings, Name's Amet. I'm an admin over on the Fanon. If that leaves a bitter taste in your mouth, you have reasons to be. But if I may, I'd like to share something with you folks. Something that may clear up some of those reasons. For now, please hear me out. I greatly appreciate it. --- And throw me to the wolves. We're at it again. Let's lay down some ground work before we start assuming. No, I am not starting a war. No, I am not defending anyone. I'm just here to talk. If I offend anyone, I apologize. Sometimes the truth hurts. This is adressed to everyone on both sites. This is NOT a forum to bring up the past, and is not free game to attack each other. I'll cut to the chase. Synopsis: There's been an ongoing fued and high amounts of tension between the RWBY Wiki and the Fanon - users disagreeing with other users and not getting past the grudge. It's always been present - each site hating on the other because each other's name and reputation has been tainted by the opposite party. Naturally, it came to a head and now the affiliation is broken. Granted, it wasn't a mutual decision between both Wikis, but that's besides the point. "But why should we care?". you ask, "The deserve it. From what I've heard, they're pompous pricks." Exactly. From what you've heard. We're all human. We make mistakes. Yes,our records aren't clean. No, neither have been the most welcoming and friendly. But would you rather be at each other's throats? Or would you rather be the bigger person - put aside the hate and the differences - and try your best to forgive each other? No matter the transgretion? Let's change that scenario: what if this was happening in your own home? What would you do then? Loop back to that thrid paragraph, "Why should we care?" Because of one thing above all - We love RWBY. Since when did politics, resentment, and personal bias get in the way of that? It used to be crystal clear. Do you think Monty would've wanted this? For the fans to hate each other because of where they're from? If it's one thing to take away from this, remember that. There was a log that I had given to Kelly. Yes, it was used as ammo for breaking the affilliation. However, it was taken out of context. I'll be blunt: there were other events before what you read, plenty so. It's unfair to the Fanon to take specific parts and bend them to one's will. In fact, I asked her what parts she had wanted. We are not going to sweep that under the rug - in fact, I should make an entire blog about that - or bring this up. Take that as you may, but it's not something to be watered down. The Fanon is not the bad place it's made out to be. It's functional, sociable, and intellectual. Just because that site might run things slightly different doesn't mean it should be treated as such. I understand that we're all human. We can't help but hold grudges and personal vendettas. It's only part of human nature. I'm not perfect either. I get that an attitude change wouldn't occur over-night. We want to say we're adults. We want to say we're wise, we want to say we're mature; to say we know the asnwer. We want to say that we're a bastion for other users to confide in - to go to if the need something. We want to be adults, to be mature because we can see things others cannot - to step back and think. But when you let bias stand in your way, isn't that immature? To make a hasty mistake, to not think before deciding? I made that mistake once. I still regret it. So by doing this, are we really being adults? By clinging onto the past, not moving forward, and letting personal beef cloud our better judgement? That's immature. That's shameful. --- With this, I hope to lessen some of the tension. While I understand that the ties have been cut, I'd like to reconsider what's happened. Thank you for your time. Category:Blog posts